The Ed,Edd and Eddy Movie
by dragon 1111
Summary: When the eds try to repeat the cruise scam they get lost out at sea.
1. The scam

Eddy: come on guys, help me think of a scam.

Double D: Why don't we repeat some of our old scams?

Eddy: that's the worst idea ever! Wait! What if we try some of our old ideas?

Double D: God eddy your smart. Did you think of that by your self?

Eddy: yeah.

Double D: Well I do keep parts of failed scams in my basement. How about we go look at them.

Eddy: what ever!

Ed: eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs.

( imagine fad out then reappear in a basement)

Eddy: so what now?

Double D: will you keep quiet Eddy! There we go!( imagine a safe open)

Eddy: I already see a scam. The old boat cruise scam.

Double D: That will never work.

Eddy: yes it will! We just have to take a river around the trailer park.

Double D: We will have to make multiple trips and my engineering can't handle that!

Eddy: Just make a bigger boat this time.

Double D: Oh goodie more work. (Sarcastically) Ok but only if Edd helps.

Eddy: What will you need.

Double D: Wood and lots of it. Then we need at least 20 rafts.

Eddy: you heard him Ed go fetch.

Ed: Tallyho!


	2. Rolf and the chickens

Big Ed: I got the supplies and a _Melon._

Eddy: What the heck do we need a melon four.

Big ed: To unpeel the rine of mystery.

Eddy/ Double D:…….ok…..

Eddy: Well don't just stand there sock head start building!

Big ed: Eggs, Eggs, Eggs, Eggs, Eggs, Eggs.

Double D: Ed were did you get that chicken from?

Rolf: Offish one give back my foul.

Big Ed: Awwwww I don't wanna.

Give back my chicken or be harmed in many, many ways.

Eddy/Double D: Give it back ED!

Big Ed: No!

Rolf: THAT'S IT… SHAKLAHA.

Edds: **Run Away!**

Double D: I told you to give back the chicken but nooo you had to get Rolf angry.

Eddy: Yeah! Now were stuck in a tree.

Big Ed: But I **love** chickens guys.

Eddy/Double D: WE know Ed, We know.

Eddy: So sock head got anything to get us down with?

Double D: Well yes, as a matter a fact I do. ( Double D pulls a makeshift ladder out of his pocket.

Eddy: How did you fit that in your pocket?

Double D: Never mind that Eddy just climb down.

You can see what happens next time on the Ed, Edd, and eddy movie.


	3. The scam unfolds

Eddy: Now that that's over lets get back to work on the boat.

Double D: And by we you mean me?

Eddy: Duh!

Big Ed: Mr. Melon were are you!

Eddy: What are you doing?

Big Ed: Oh there you are!

Eddy: Ed put that down now!

Big Ed: No, What was that? Mr. Melon says shut up Eddy!

Eddy: Why you little!

Double D: Eddy wait! Now Ed have you been hanging out with Johnny again.

Big Ed: Maybe?

Double D: For how long?

Big Ed: As long as the chicken turns sour.

Eddy/Double D:…ok?

Double D: I'm almost done. Ed go fetch the cul-de-sac kids.

Big Ed: OKEYDOKY!

Eddy: OH NO!

Double D: What now!

Eddy: Its Johnny!

Double D: Soooo!

Eddy: He always messes things up.

Double D: So bribe him!

Eddy: Sock Head you're a genius!

Johnny: Howdy, Howdy, Howdy!

Eddy: Hey Johnny how would you like to be our ships janitor on our cruise.

Johnny: Ok but on one condition. I want all access to the peanut supply.

Eddy: DEAL! Come on sock head hurry it up! Ed will be here with the entire cul-de-sac in a minute.

Double D: Don't rush me eddy this is harder than it looks!

Eddy: OH come on, its not hard to build a boat motor.

Double D: Really then why don't you try.

Eddy: I rather not. Hey look here comes lump head.

Kevin: Ed you already tried this before DORKS. It just ended up with the Kanker sisters messing up your plan!

Eddy: Well yah I know that! But I have a new plan. We take another river that goes around the Kankers trailer park.

Double D: yes and now its big enough for all of us.

Nazz: wow Double D that's really cool.

Double D: grurglcash ( imagine ed blushing and talking weird)

Eddy: Well all aboard the S.S. ED

(Every one gets aboard)

Eddy: Wait, Wait, Wait. First pay 50 cents a person.

Every one: Awwww


	4. TO THE ROOMS THEN WERE OFF!

Eddy: Awww man were rich! We must have at least $3.00!

Double D: Wow a whole $3.00 we are rich! ( Sarcastically)

Big Ed: Were ready to launch cap 'in Eddy man sir man dude.

Eddy: Hey Sock head!

Double D: Yeah eddy.

Eddy: Show the common folk their rooms.

Double D: Yes sir!

( fades out shows double d giving the cul-de-sac kids their rooms.)

Double D: This will be your room Nazz. The lovers sweet.

Nazz: This is so rad dude thank you double d! ( hugs him.)

Double D: ( blushing) y-y-yoo-rrr wwwelcome. (sundering)

( Nazz closes door and the group walks on) Double D: Kevin this is your room. The sports man delight.

Kevin: Radical! I must have been wrong about you your all right. (Runs off) Wow its like an entire gym in here!

Double D: Here's Sara and Jimmy room. Pony's Paradise.

Sara & Jimmy: Thank you so much Double D.

Double D: Well, moving on. Rolf you will be staying in here. The old country room.

Rolf: (Tear drips from his eye) Thank you so much.

Double D: And for you Johnny the forest kingdom. And Plank too.

Johnny: What's that plank… Plank says thank you so very much!

Double D: Well your welcome.

( Fades out and up to the deck )

Eddy: Everyone in their rooms.

Double D: Yes.

Eddy: gooood! Fire up the engine lumpy.

Big ed: Yes sir.

Eddy: Sock head since none of us can control the boat you can be the engine controller.

Double D: O.K.

Eddy: AND WERE OFF!


	5. The Wrong Choice

Phone: Ring, Ring, Ring!

Eddy: Hello S.S. Ed lobby.

Nazz: Hello I'd like to order a box of your finest chocolates.

Eddy: Coming right up Nazz that will be $1.50. Bye. Lumpy take a box of chocolates to room #1.

Big Ed: O.k. cap 'in eddy man sir.

Phone: Ring, Ring, Ring!

Eddy: Hello S.S. Ed lobby.

Sara: Hello we would like to buy some ice cream.

Eddy: What flavor?

Sarah: Vanilla.

Eddy: Com'in right up!

Big Ed: I'm back with a tip.

Eddy: Good now take some vanilla ice cream to room # 3

Big Ed: O.K.

Phone: Ring, Ring, Ring!

Eddy: Hello S.S. Ed lobby.

Rolf: Hello? Hello? Is any one there? ( screaming into the phone) I would like a bucket of goats milk.

Eddy: Umm Ok.

Big Ed: I'm back!

Eddy: Good take milk to Rolf.

Double D: Eddy Get up here!

( fades out and appears on deck)

Eddy: What!

Double D: There's a fork in the river and I'm not familiar with this area.

Eddy: Turn left.

Double D: Are you sure?

Eddy: No, but go left any way.

Double D: Fine, but I have a bad feeling about this.

Double D's accusation is completely right find out what happens next time.


	6. The monkey!

Double D: Eddy, I have no clue were we are.

Eddy: ( speaking into intercom) Remember passengers this is a 3 hour tour so rest up and have fun!

Big Ed: Shhhhhh, Mr. Melon is sleeping!

Eddy: Get rid of the melon please!

Big Ed: NO!

Double D: Weird I don't remember this forest on the map. Wait a sec this isn't a forest this is a jungle! Eddy tell the passengers that we are taking a short break and going on land.

Eddy: ( speaking into intercom) We will be stopping in a short while please don't panic.

( Boat stops on land.)

Double D: Weird none of this is on my map.

( rustling noise from in tree, then rustling noise in bush in front)

Double D: Eddy! There's something in that bush!

( Monkey jumps out of bush)

Eddy: Johnny stop fooling around and get back on the boat!

Johnny: Why did we stop captain.

Eddy: Johnny, Well if you're their then who's that?

Monkey: OOH, OOH, OOH!

Double D: Oddly enough this monkey looks like Johnny. He even has a coconut with berry juice eyes.

Johnny: COOOL. Let me keep him pleeeeeese!

Eddy: O.K.

Johnny: Yes thank you eddy. Come on monkey.

Double D: Here we are, were in the great mirage forest!

Eddy: So,

Double D: It is said to appear and disappear every 300 years!

Eddy: Cool!

Double D: We have to get outta here.

Eddy: Why?

Double D: Because if the forest disappears so do we. That is if were still in it.

Eddy: O…K.. LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!

( Run into boat and speed out of forest)

Double D: What is going on here?

Eddy: What now?

Double D: Eddy you might not believe this but we are now in the middle of the ocean!

Eddy: Oh my god we are!

Double D: There also seems to be a storm coming.

Eddy: How can this get any worse!

WATCH AS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER IT DOES GET WORSE!


	7. The Weather Started Gitten Rough

Double D: What'll we do, What'll we do, What'll we do!

Eddy: Don't worry just check the map and see how far we are.

Double D: Ed-ddd- yyy! We are over 500 miles from peach creek!

Eddy: How did that happen!

Double D: You did this, you selected the wrong way!

Eddy: Don't blame this on me! ( Thunder) Ohh great now its raining!

Double D: This isn't just a rain it's a typhoon! QUICK TELL THE PASSENGERS TO HOLD ON!

Eddy: (speaking over intercom) Everybody hold on tight!

Then a huge wave comes up and onto the ship. Of course with the Ed's luck it breaks apart.

Double D: IS ANY ONE THRE!

Nazz: Help me!

Double D: I've got you Nazz!

Kevin/Sara/Jimmy: Help us!

Double D: Grab on!

Eddy/Big Ed: Don't forget us!

Double D: Come here you idiots!

Rolf: Help MEEEEE!

( Rolf gets dragged under)

Double D: Noooooooooooooo!

Double D: Now every one stay calm and grab this bored. Now start kicking!

Eddy: I would if we weren't about to get sucked into a whirlpool!

Double D: Don't be ridicules there is no whirl..poll. Hang on tight!

Every body: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**See what happens next time on this story. **

To you so much for the idea I had writers block.


	8. Tarzed or Big Ed

Eddy: Were am I?

Double D: Fine to see that your awake now help me see if rolf washed up!

( Fades out and shows rolf on land)

Rolf: oy were is rolf. Wait a sec the son of a shepherd has returned to the old country!

( Fades again back to eddy 3 hours later.)

Eddy: Face it sock head we've been looking for hours!

Double D: Well it looks like were stuck here for now.

Eddy: Were stuck for how long.

Double D: Until we get enough supplies to make a new boat.

Big Ed: WILLIS, WILLIS, WILLIS!

Eddy: I thought his name was Mr. Melon.

Big Ed: Oh yah, Mr. Melon, Mr. Melon, Mr. Melon!

Double D: Well, The only one still sleeping is Kevin.

Eddy: Hey lumpy give him first aid.

Big Ed: Okay

( Gives Kevin CPR)

Kevin: Get off me you big lummox!

Big Ed: Kevin's O.K.!

Double D: Ok now that's everyone is awake I'd like to announce that we are stuck here.

Rest of the kids: Awwwww!

Double D: We will just have to make due with what we have.

Big Ed: I gotta tinkle.

Double D: Thanks for the info.

Sound in distance: awwwawwawwwaw ( Tarzan yell)

Eddy: What the heck was that!

Tarzed/Big Ed: I M Tarzed. Here me roar.

Eddy: Where did you get the loincloth?

( Tarzed runs off)

Big Ed: Ahhh ( In relief.)

Eddy: How did you change so fast?

Big Ed: I haven't changed my clothes in 3 months eddy.

Everybody: YUCK!


	9. The language

Sorry I haven't wrote in a long time I just had writers block. I would appreciate it if you would suggest some ideas. Not you Chris.

Eddy: Well lumpy if that wasn't you in the loincloth then who was it?

Big ed: …… BANNANNA?

Double D: Eddy obviously this is just another of eds games.

Big Ed: Be right back.

( runs into bush)

Tarzed/ Big ed: He…ll…ow

Eddy: Cut it out ed!

Monkey: oock

Johnny: Come back here.

Tarzed/Big ed: Must destroy monkey.

( Tarzed and monkey fight.)

Big ed: What I miss?

Eddy: If that's not you then who is it Ed?

Big Ed: That is me then who is I ?

Double D: If your standing there Edd then that obviously can't be you.

Eddy: That must be Tarzed like he said. Maybe Ed can speak his language?

(to speak eddish read this backwards

Big Ed? Dezrat uoy era

Tarzed! Ma I sey

Big Ed?Yeknom htiw thgif yhw

Tarzed: . Meht etah I esuaceb

Big Ed! K.O.

Every body????????


	10. Hallucination

Eddy: What the heck kind of language are you speaking?

Double D: Yeah ed I know 50 kinds of languages but, I don't know that.

Big Ed: it's the kind of language potatoes speak.

Everybody : o.k.…..?

Tarzed: haey( sarcastically)

Kevin: So how the heck do we get off this island dorks!

Nazz: Yeah dudes! This is not cool.

Double D: Lets not get hasty we will just have to salvage what's left of the ship.

Big ed: I have Mr. Melon.

Eddy: That will make a good lunch.

Big Ed: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Eddy: Yes!

Mr. Melon: Wait don't I have a say in this?

Double D: This defies all known logic!

Mr. Melon: I know but luckily I'm not even speaking. You are all just hallucinating from hunger.

Double D: Ohhhh. O.K.

Kevin: I know the eds got us into this mess we must sacrifice them to the volcano god.

Eddy: There aint even no volcano on this island.

Kevin: We will find one.

( fades out)

Sara: Found one! ( Looking at ant hill)

Jimmy: This seems to be just big enough.

( fire ants walk out)

Nazz: Oh no it is lava! Run for your life!

( queen ant comes out)

Kevin: It's the god it is angry at us!

Sara: Quick throw them in!

( Kevin throws them)

All Eds: Oww! Why did you throw us on the ground?

Everybody else: The still speak! A witch I say!

Johnny: This is weird huh plank?

Plank:……………………………

Johnny: You said it brother.

Double D: Have you lost your mind. You just threw us on top of a colony of ant. Those poor things.

Eddy: Oh my god . They're going up my leg. Lumpy get a net they're crawling.

Tarzed: Can I watch Mr. melon for a little.

Double D: Wait, you can speak English!

Tarzed: Well duh! Spending so much time on this island I had to do something.

Eddy: Ohh for the love of Pete!

Kevin: Haha, Eddy in love with Pete.

Double D: It's a figure of speech Kevin.

Kevin: Suuuuure.

To see what happens next time on this story.


	11. The Funeral then the Parents

Eddy: Now that that's over with lets find some supplies to build a house.

Double D: Yeah! Tarzed go find food.

Tarzed: O.K.!

(Fads Out)

Kevin: So this is Tarzeds house let's see if he's hording any food.

(Kevin climbs into tree)

Kevin: Ahah! A melon. Looks kinda familiar…. Oh well!

(Kevin bites the melon)

Kevin: Yuck! I hate melon!

(Throws melon out window)

Kevin: I'm getting out of here before Tarzed comes back.

(Fads out then back to Big Ed)

Big Ed: Mr. Melon, Mr. Melon, Mr. Melon!

(Ed screams)

Double D: What happened Ed!

Big Ed: Someone has eaten Mr. Melon!

Double D: They could have had enough respect to eat him all. O.k. Ed lets give him a proper burial.

Big Ed: Thanks. I've got the shoebox.

(Fads out then comes back showing funeral)

Double D: Here lies Mr. Melon. He was a good fruit. He never let Ed down. Without Mr. Melon Ed would have no reason to go on. Even though he is gone Ed will always remember Mr. Melon. Thus we end our Funeral by remembering Mr. Melon in our hearts and our souls.

Big Ed: Good-bye Mr. Melon.

(Puts Mr. Melon in box)

Big Ed: I will always remember you.

(Buries him)

Eddy: Are we done now!

Double D: Eddy have some respect!

Nazz: Speaking of respect where's Kevin?

(Fads out)

Kevin: Aww man I'm in trouble! I better hide from here on out. Well good night.

Mysterious voices: Good night.

Kevin: Who's there!

Mysterious voice: Kevin you don't know your own parents.

Kevin: Mom! Dad!

Kevin's Mom: Every one else's parents are here too.

Kevin: Whether I'm in trouble or not I have to tell the others.

(Fads out.)

Kevin: You guys come quick I have to show you something.

(Fads out again)

Every Body: Mom! Dad!

Parents: Children help us open these coconuts.

Eddy's parents: Hey I'll give you a dollar if you open up!

Double D's parents: Okay lets use a magnifying glass to burn it open.

Big Ed's parents: Grar, Grar, Grar. (Chewing on coconut drool coming out)

Kevin's Parents: Okay we will run it over with our bike that we made from sticks.

Nazz's perents: We will look at it with our good looks until it whistles at us.

Jimmy's Parents: We can't open coconuts were too delicate.

Johnny's parents: We will bite it open.

Children:………O.K.?

See what happens next time on the **last chapter** of The Ed, Edd & Eddy Movie.


	12. The End Or is it?

Eddy: Is my big brother here?

Eddy's parents: No, he's at college.

Double D: So how did you get here in the first place.

Double D's parents: We went on a secret vacation. We didn't want you to come.

Double D: Oh that's really nice.

Eddy: So let's review what happened. We went on a three hour tour. The weather started getting rough. Our tiny ship was tossed around. Now we set shore on this tiny desert isle. 

Now were stuck here with the captain (Gillagan) the skipper too( points too Double D) The millionaire and his wife( points to his mom and dad) The movie star ( points to Nazz) And a professor ( points to Double D's. Just in case you haven't caught it that's most of the Gilligans Island theme song)

Double D: I cant put my finger on it but it sounds familiar.

Eddy: Well so how do we get off this island?

Double D: build a boat.

Nazz: I saw a lot of fallen trees. Lets make a raft.

( Fads out)

Eddy: Now that that's done let's go.

Double D: Hold on I have to find my map. Here it is! Now lets shove off.

Nazz: I'm not so good at navigation but, isn't north suppose to point up

Double D: That's funny I've seem to have had the map upside down the entire time.

Everybody: **WHAT!**

**Double D: Sorry!**

**Kevin: I'm Going to kill you!**

**Double D: Wait! According to my calculations peach creek should be on the other side of this forest.**

**(fad's out)**

**Every body: Home at last!**

**Nazz: Not a moment too soon because tomorrows my birthday. You are all invited to it.**

**Everybody: Yeahhhhh! **

**Johnny: This turned out to be some Edventure huh Plank.**

**Plank: Yes Johnny it sure was. At least it's the end.**

**Or is it? **

( fads out to show Mr. Melons burial place it rumbles!)

Attention every body! Coming soon will be the sequel to my story which is called Dude where's my lump . This shall be written by Dorkmonkey398. A close friend of mine. Me and him were the ones that came up with this story. So make sure to read it to see what happens next.


End file.
